Friendship ?
by BaekYeolShip
Summary: hanya FF tentang pengalaman Stut. pengkhianatan dalam persahabatan. EXO ChanBaek/BaekYeol HunBaek ChanLu HunHan. Warning : GS / Genderswitch . reviewnya jgn lupa ne
1. Chapter 1

Stut's second FF :)

Warning : GS / Genderswitch, TYPO

.

.

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun = yeoja**

**Park Chanyeol = namja**

**Oh Sehun = namja**

**Xi Luhan = yeoja**

**Huang Zi Tao = yeoja**

**And Other EXO Members :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Someone's POV._

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolah, karena ini terlalu pagi untuk naik bis. Sekalian saja untuk menghirup udara pagi. Aku adalah siswi S.M Art HighSchool. Kau tau sekolah itu kan ? Yup, sekolah itu adalah sekolah paling populer di Seoul. Hanya murid2 berbakat saja yang bisa masuk. Aku mengambil jurusan menyanyi dan menari. Meskipun sekolah seni, tapi di sekolah tersebut masih berlaku sistem pembelajaran seperti sekolah2 lainnya.

O, iya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Aku mempunyai 2 oppa yang mungkin bisa dibilang menyebalkan, tapi juga baik hati dan perhatian. Oppa ku yang pertama merupakan model yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan fashion ternama di se Korea Selatan. Namanya Byun Seunghyun. Ketika remaja oppaku itu adalah seorang Ulzzang. Yah, dia memang keren.

Oppaku yang kedua bernama Byun Joonmyeon. Dia adalah mahasiswa semester 3 di Universitas Internasional Seoul. Dia merupakan oppaku yang paling pintar dan juga paling dermawan. Kau akan pingsan ketika melihat senyum angelic oppaku itu. Kami tinggal bertiga di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di daerah Gangnam. *tentu saja, mewah. Di daerah Gangnam gitoeh* :). Orang tua kami tinggal di Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan. Dan tentu saja setiap bulannya rekening kami diisi oleh orang tua kami :D.

Hari ini adalah tahun kedua aku sekolah di S.M Art highSchool. Semuanya tidak berubah. Dan aku satu kelas kembali bersama dua sahabatku, Luhan dan Tao. Sisanya, aku tidak tau. Aku juga mempunyai satu lagi sahabat namja, namanya Sehun. Dia memang terlihat dingin di luar, tapi kalau kau mengenalnya, dia adalah orang yang sangat hangat juga perhatian. Beruntung sekali bisa berteman dengannya.

Tidak terasa aku berjalan, hingga sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat ku berpijak adalah gerbang sekolahku. Aku pun masuk ke gerbang sekolah tersebut. Sekolah masih sepi rupanya, aku pun duduk di depan kelasku, kelas 11-A. Aku duduk di sana menunggu penjaga sekolah membuka pintu kelas sambil mendengarkan musik dari headphoneku yang tersambung dengan iPodku. Aku sangat larut dengan musikku hingga tidak sadar ada seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku pun menoleh ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu acara santaiku.

Hah?!

Deg'

Oh, tidak, dia namja yang kukagumi sejak kelas 10. Bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah namja populer sekaligus kapten basket di sekolah ini. Rasanya waktu sedang berhenti sekarang.

"Baekhyun ?" tanyanya, wah, dia tau namaku, bagaimana bisa ? Aku saja tidak pernah berkenalan dengannya. Lagipula name tag ku juga belum kupasang, masih di dalam tasku.

"a-ah, ne ?" aku balik bertanya dengan ragu kemudian melepaskan headphone yang bertengger di telingaku.

"boleh aku duduk ?" tanyanya lagi, apa ? Dia ingin duduk di sini ? Di sampingku ? Jangan, kumohon aku tidak sanggup menahan jantungku yang sudah ingin keluar ini.

"ne..." jawabku, aku tidak ingin dia duduk di sampingku, tapi aku juga tidak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan bersamanya. Dia pun duduk di sampingku. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami. Lalu dia membuka pembicaraan. Dia duluan loh !

_Someone's POV. END._

"kau kelas 11-A juga ?" tanya Chanyeol. Yeoja yang di sampingnya pun sangat gugup.

"ne... Kau ?" jawab yeoja itu.

"wah, kita satu kelas dong" kata Chanyeol.. Yeoja di sampingnya hanya membulatkan matanya karena dia satu kelas dengan namja yang dikaguminya selama setahun itu.

"ah, ne" jawab Baekhyun ragu. Namja di sampingnya hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung karena Baekhyun selalu membalas dengan jawaban singkat.

"dari tadi kau hanya menjawab 'ne', apa tidak ada kata lain ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak tau" jawab Baekhyun singkat, dia ragu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Setelah itu keheningan kembali menerpa mereka, dan tidak lama kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka, dan ternyata tidak sedikit siswa yang menunggu di depan kelas 11-A. Setelah itu mereka pun masuk dan memilih kursi masing2. Baekhyun duduk di barisan kedua, tepatnya di belakang Luhan dan Tao. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan temannya, Jongin duduk di samping meja Luhan dan tao. Untuk sekarang Baekhyun duduk sendiri.

"selamat pagi Baekhyunnie..." sapa seorang namja yang tiba2 duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun refleks menoleh ke samping untuk melihat namja yang menyapanya.

"wah, Sehun-ah, kau kelas 11-A juga ?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"kalau bukan, untuk apa aku duduk di sini ?" Sehun balik bertanya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"kalau begitu, duduklah denganku, aku duduk sendiri" kata Baekhyun.

"aku memang akan duduk di sini." balas Sehun.

"Bagus. Tos ?" kata Baekhhyun mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajak Sehun berhigh five. Sehun membalas high five dari Baekhyun kemudian tertawa bersama. Tidak lama kemudian, Jongdae sonsaengnim masuk.

Ketika Istirahat...

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao sedang duduk2 di atap sekolah. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal sambil memakan snack yang sebelumnya mereka beli di kantin.

"aku tidak menyangka kita satu kelas dengan kapten basket terkenal itu" kata Tao memulai pembicaraan sambil membuka bungkus snacknya dan mulai menyuapnya.

"sama sekali tidak diduga" sambung Luhan sambil sesekali menyuap snacknya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat sahabat2nya.

"Sehun juga sekelas dengan kita" kata Baekhyun tiba2, biasalah, Sehun kan sahabatnya. Tapi bagi Luhan dan Tao, Sehun hanya sebatas kenalan biasa.

"kenapa mengatakannya semangat sekali Baekhyun-ah ?" tanya Tao curiga.

"atau kau menyukai Sehun ya ?" goda Luhan.

"aku tidak menyukai Sehun. Kalian kan tau siapa orang yang ku suka" jawab Baekhyun dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"siapa tau sekarang kamu sudah move on" kata Luhan lagi.

"mana bisa dia move on, sekarang kan kita satu kelas dengan namja tiang itu" kata Tao. Baekhyun hanya terdiam sedikit bingung mungkin.

"kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan namja tiang ?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"kau tidak sadar, bagaimana tinggi badannya ?" Tao balik bertanya.

"ah, ne" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyuap snacknya.

"bagaimana kalau ternyata aku juga menyukainya Baekhyun-ah ?" tanya Luhan, ekspresinya menampilkan kalau dia sedang serius. Baekhyun hanya bengong menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'benarkah ?'.

"ya sudah, kau bisa mengambilnya" jawab Baekhyun.

"ahahah, aku bercanda Baekhyun-ah. Ayo ke kelas, sebentar lagi masuk nih" Luhan tertawa sebelum membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

'aku juga serius Luhan-ah, aku tau kau menyukainya' batin Baekhyun. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Luhan dan Tao berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan santai sambil memakan snacknya yang belum habis dengan kepala menoleh ke lapangan memperlihatkan Sehun yang sedang bermain futsal. Hingga tidak sadar di depannya ada namja yang sedang terburu-buru berjalan di depannya. Akhirnya ...

Brukk.

"aw" ringis Baekhyun, saat ini ia sedang terduduk di lantai.

"mianhae, aku sedang terburu-buru" kata orang yang menabrak Baekhyun tadi. Lalu tangannya terulur untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"ah, aku tidak apa" kata Baekhyun, dia gugup seketika ketika mengetahui bahwa yang ditabraknya adalah Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol...

"terima kasih" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Chanyeol. Yang masih terpaku di tempat. Kemudian berjalan menuju r. Guru.

.

.

Ketika pulang sekolah...

" , kenapa lama sekali keluarnya ?" tanya Baekhyun di depan ruang dance.

"mianhae , gara2 si item Jongin, aku jadi lama keluarnya" jawab Sehun.

"aish, sudahlah. ayo pulang" kata Sehun.

mereka pun berjalan beriringan pulang ke rumah. jarak sekolah dengan rumah mereka tidak terlampau jauh. dalam waktu perjalanan 15 menit. mereka pun sampai di rumah masing2.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun akan melanjutkan jalannya. saat ini mereka sedang di depan rumah Sehun. rumah Baekhyun sekitar beberapa rumah lagi setelah rumah Sehun. Baekhyun pun berbalik menatap Sehun.

"ada apa Sehun-ah ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku baru ingat, ini..." kata Sehun kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"apa ini ?" tanya Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. orang belum dia baca.

"baca dulu Baekkie..." kata Sehun. Baekhyun pun membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"lomba menyanyi ? kenapa kau memberikannya padaku ?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"mungkin kau bisa ikut. lagipula suaramu kan bagus" kata Sehun. Baekhyun mengembalikan kertas itu kepada Sehun, membuat Sehun bingung.

"aku tidak mau ikut" kata Baekhyun.

"kenapa ?" tanya Sehun. bukankah itu salah satu kesempatan emas agar bisa menjadi penyanyi. sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi.

"emm, hanya malas saja" jawab Baekhyun.

"oh, ya sudah. aku masuk duluan ya, hati2 di jalan" Sehun berucap kepada Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke rumahnya.

"ne, pai pai Sehunnie..." ujar Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. tidak perlu lama untuk sampai ke rumahnya. karena rumahnya hanya berjarak 3 rumah setelah rumah Sehun. maka dari itu, mereka bersahabat sangat baik.

.

.

Baekhyun pun tiba di rumahnya, dia membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu dibawanya kemana mana, kalau oppa2nya belum pulang.

"Aish, begini nih, kalau Oppa berangkatnya agak siang daripada aku, pasti berantakan" ujar Baekhyun menatap dapurnya yang sangat menyedihkan. tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor terletak di meja makan. panci bekas memasak masih tergeletak manis di atas kompor. serta cipratan minyak di lantai.

Baekhyun pun berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. setelah itu dia kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan dapurnya.

1 jam kemudian, Baekhyun telah selesai dengan acara beres2nya. dia memutuskan untuk istirahat menonton TV sebentar sambil memakan es krim stroberi yang didapatnya dari kulkas. dia duduk di sofa dan meletakkan semangkuk besar es krim stroberi di pangkuannya.

"Acara TV hari ini sungguh membosankan" katanya sambil memencet tombol remote TV mencari channel yang menarik di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya asyik menyuap es krim yang ada di pangkuannya.

tak lama setelah itu, bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun pun meletakkan es krim nya di atas meja dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu.

"Nuguse- eh, Sehun-ah, ada apa kemari ?" kata Baekhyun terputus ketika melihat Sehun di depan rumahnya.

"aku sedang bosan di rumah Baekkie-ah, tak apa kan aku berkunjung ke rumahmu ?" kata + tanya Sehun disertai cengiran khasnya.

"tidak apa, kebetulan juga aku sendiri di rumah. ayo masuk" kata Baekhyun. Sehun pun masuk. sejurus kemudian Baekhyun melihat plastik hitam yang ditenteng Sehun.

"apa itu Sehun-ah ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"oh, iya ini ada kimchi, oleh2 dari Minseok noona. dia menitipkannya padaku untuk memberikannya padamu" jawab Sehun mengangkat plastik tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Wah, benarkah ? kapan Minseok eonni pulang, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya" kata Baekhyun menyambut plastik tersebut dengan senang hati.

"katanya sih, tadi pagi sewaktu kita sekolah" jawab Sehun, kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa yang diduduki Baekhyun sebelumnya, dan menyuap es krim stroberi milik Baekhyun yang daritadi berada di atas meja. sementara Baekhyun memasukkan kimchi pemberian Sehun di lemari dapurnya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun menemui Sehun yang sedang asyik melahap es krim stroberi milik Baekhyun sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah. dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Yak ! Sehun-ah, kenapa kau makan es krimku ?" seru Baekhyun merampas es krimnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Habis, es krimnya ada di atas meja. jadi kumakan saja" jawab Sehun dengan cengiran (yang menurut Baekhyun cengiran bodoh) sambil menggoyang goyangkan sendok yang dipakai untuk menyuap es krim tersebut.

"sini sendoknya" lagi lagi Baekhyun merampasnya dari tangan Sehun. lalu menyendok es krimnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"kau ini, pelit sekali." kata Sehun menatap sahabatnya.

"kalau kau mau, ambil saja sendiri di kulkas" sahut Baekhyun asyik dengan es krimnya tanpa menatap Sehun.

"aish," kata Sehun, dia tidak berniat mengambil es krim dari kulkas Bakhyun, dia justru asyik memencet mencet tombol remote TV Baekhyun, mencari channel yang cocok untuknya.

"Sehun-ah, ayo ke rumahmu" ujar Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk es krimnya yang telah kosong. sudah habis maksudnya.

"Eh, aku baru saja ke rumahmu, kau malah mengajakku ke rumahku. aku tidak mau" tolak Sehun mentah-mentah.

"Sehun-ah, aku kan ingin bertemu dengan Minseok eonni. jebal ne" Baekhyun memohon di depan Sehun sambil menyatukan tangannya.

"tidak" Sehun masih bersikeras menolak ajakan Baekhyun.

"Jebal Sehun-ah" kali ini Baekhyun memohon dengan puppy eyesnya. Sehun pun tidak bisa mengelak lagi kalau Baekhyun sudah memasang puppy eyesnya.

"aish, kau ini. ya sudah, tapi sebelum ke rumahku, kita jalan2 dulu, oke ?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata sudah luluh oleh puppy eyesnya Baekhyun.

"Oke. Yay, Oh Sehun memang yang terbaik" sahut Baekhyun senang dan refleks memeluk Sehun.

"Sudah. cepat ganti bajumu" kata Sehun sekalian menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berhenti memeluknya.

"Oke. Oke. tunggu aku ne" ujar Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun, kemudian membawa mangkuk bekas es krimnya ke dapur untuk mencucinya, setelah itu melesat ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. sedangkan Sehun ? dia justru menatap TV dengan tatapan yang lesu sambil menunggu Baekhyun.

bagaimana tidak lesu ? tujuannya ke rumah Baekhyun adalah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya di rumah. tapi Baekhyun justru mengajaknya pulang. 'untung saja Baekhyun masih mau kuajak jalan2' batin namja berkulit putih itu.

.

.

TBC... (kalo banyak yg review)

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Mian, kalo Stut telat updatenya, soalnya lagi musim UTS, jadi kurang ada waktu. semoga chingu nggak bosan sama nggak lupa sama FF ini :).

.

o, iya jangan lupa review ya chingu, biar semangat lanjutinnya :D

.

**Balasan Review**

**ByunnieKim : **Makasih atas reviewnya :)

**Amortentia Chan : **Makasih udah review :) . Hun suka Baek nggak yah ? :) nanti juga tau ko' Hun sukanya sama siapa :) . ini sudah lanjut chingu :)

**Majey Jannah 97** : Makasih udah review :) . ne, namanya juga ChanBaek, yang pasti mereka saling suka dong :) . ini sudah dilanjut chingu :)

**Chanlie** : Makasih udah baca sama review :) . iya, ini sudah dilanjut chingu :)

**ohhajin95** : Makasih udah baca sama review chingu :) . ne, nado saranghae :D

**KyungIn** **Kim **: Makasih udah review sama baca :) ini udah dilanjut ko.

**elfishyukieunhae** : Makasih udah review sama baca :). bikin Sehun suka sama Baek juga ? gimana ya ?, entar Stut coba deh :D

** xldeer** : Makasih udah review :) ne, ini sudah update :)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Stut's second FF :)

Warning : GS / Genderswitch, TYPO

.

.

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun = yeoja**

**Park Chanyeol = namja**

**Oh Sehun = namja**

**Xi Luhan = yeoja**

**Huang Zi Tao = yeoja**

**And Other EXO Members :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Setelah 20 menit berganti pakaian, Baekhyun pun keluar menemui Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, aku sudah siap" ujar Baekhyun berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki Sehun. Sehun pun menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap TV.

"Kau sudah siap ?" tanya Sehun dengan konyolnya. tanpa beranjak dari duduknya.

"aish, Sehunnie, tadi aku bilang, aku sudah siap. kajja" sahut Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena Sehun masih saja duduk.

Hening. hanya suara tombol remote TV yang dipencet pencet oleh Sehun. Baekhyun pun mendengus.

"Sehunnie, kapan kita berangkat ? bukannya kau mengajakku jalan2 dulu ?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun pun beranjak dari duduknya dan disambut senyuman senang dari Baekhyun.

"traktir aku bubble tea ne ?" tanya Sehun yang bermaksud hanya bercanda. senyum di bibir Baekhyun berubah menjadi pout.

"aku tidak membawa uang Sehunnie" jawab Baekhyun agak manja.

"kita kan masih di rumahmu. jadi kau bisa mengambilnya" sahut Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"aku tidak mau" kata Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya sambil memalingkan mukanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"kalau begitu aku tidak mau mengantarmu ke rumahku" kata Sehun ikut memalingkan mukanya juga. *Aish, kayak anak SD aja mereka berdua*

"aku kan bisa jalan sendiri ke rumahmu. huh" kata Baekhyun dengan nada kesal, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun. namun tertahan.

"aish, oke oke, tidak jadi, tapi kita tetap jalan2 dulu kan ?" tanya Sehun mengalah setelah menahan lengan Baekhyun agar berhenti melangkah.

"tapi, kau mentraktirku. Otte ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum puas terkembang di bibirnya.

"ya sudahlah" jawab Sehun tidak semangat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Mereka pun keluar rumah Baekhyun untuk jalan2. tapi ketika di teras rumah, setelah mengunci pintu tentunya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut tapi juga merasa aneh dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau aneh sekali. rumah ku kan hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumahmu. kenapa kau naik motor ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata 'aneh sekali orang ini' ketika melihat Sehun menaiki motornya.

"aku lagi malas berjalan" sahut Sehun kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya. sementara Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"malas berjalan, tapi mengajakku jalan2. aneh sekali" kata Baekhyun.

"kan beda. kalau berjalan, itu tentu saja pakai kaki. tapi kalau jalan2, belum tentu jalan kaki. bisa saja kan naik motor" sahut Sehun dengan cengiran.

"Ish" ucap Baekhyun.

"ya sudah, ayo naik" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun pun menurut.

selama di perjalanan mereka tidak banyak bicara, paling juga hanya pertanyaan, "kita mau kemana ?" terlontar dari mulut Sehun sambil fokus ke jalanan.

"kita ke cafe saja, aku belum makan. paling tidak aku bisa memesan pancake" jawab Baekhyun.

"oke" respon Sehun, mereka pun pergi menuju sebuah cafe yang di seberangnya terdapat taman bermain *apa hubungannya coba ?*.

Setelah memesan, mereka pun hanya diam, tak lama 2 namja menyapa mereka.

"ciyee, yang lagi ngedate" seru namja berkulit tan yang tiba2 duduk di kursi kosong samping Sehun. diikuti satu namja yang lain yang juga ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"eh, kayanya kita ngeganggu nih" seru namja satunya yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dag dig dug tidak karuan. karena di sampingnya itu adalah Chanyeol. ya. Park Chanyeol.

"eh, musim ya, ngedate di hari senin ? dimana mana orang itu ngedatenya hari minggu kali" sahut Sehun kesal karena 2 temannya yang tiba2 datang langsung mengira mereka sedang ngedate.

"iya. kita juga nggak ngedate kok" Baekhyun ikut menimpali.

"ye,, kami kan cuma nebak. habisnya kalian cuma berdua sih" kata Jongin, namja berkulit tan.

"siapa bilang berdua ? kami bertiga kok" sahut Sehun. Jongin, Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun yang tadi berangkat bersamanya, dibuat Sehun bingung dan bertanya tanya.

"iya, sama motorku juga. tuh dia lagi nungguin di parkiran" ujar Sehun datar + watados. Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sweatdrop seketika.

"kau ini" sahut Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang habis terkena jitakan dari Jongin.

tak lama kemudian pelayan cafe datang mengantarkan pesanan Baekhyun dan Sehun. setelah meletakkannya di meja mereka. pelayan tersebut membungkuk dan kembali ke dapur cafe setelah Baekhyun dan Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih.

"kau tidak memesankan kami ?" tanya Jongin tidak terima.

"iya. PJnya" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Aigoo, kalian kan baru sampai. lagipula, PJ apanya ? siapa yang jadian ? ish" kata Sehun kesal. karena 2 namja di mejanya itu sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Sehun sambil menyuap pancakenya.

"Chanyeol, ayo pesan" suruh Jongin sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"aku akan memesan milikku, kau, pesan saja sendiri" ujar Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja menu meninggalkan Jongin.

"hei, tunggu aku" seru Jongin kemudian menyusul Chanyeol. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. sedangkan Baekhyun dari tadi terus saja menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Sehun.

"eh, apa ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau melihat si namja tiang itu terus, atau jangan2..." kata Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

"apa ? aku tidak melihat kemana mana" elak Baekhyun.

"kau menyukai Chanyeol ya ?" tanya Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Hei, aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali" Baekhyun berusaha menutupi perasaannya, tapi wajahnya tidak mendukungnya. karena wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"tuh, mukamu merah. hayo ngaku" Sehun masih saja menggoda Baekhyun.

"kata siapa mukaku merah, mukaku tidak merah ko' " Baekhyun tetap saja mengelak. dia menepis nepis tangan Sehun yang berusaha menunjuk nunjuk mukanya yang merah.

"emangnya kamu liat ? udah jujur aja. kamu nggak bisa bohongin aku, ngaku nggak ? aku tau bagaimana muka jujur sama muka bohongmu, " Sehun terus memaksa Baekhyun agar berkata jujur padanya.

"well, well, ne, aku suka dengannya, wae ?" Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. dia pun berkata jujur pada Sehun. pengakuan dari Baekhyun tersebut membuat Sehun tertawa lepas. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal sambil menyuap lagi pancakenya.

"Aku akan bilang ke Chanyeol nanti" kata Sehun setelah itu menyuap patbingsunya.

"eh, jangan. kau ini, biar itu jadi rahasia kita saja" ujar Baekhyun takut kalau sampai Sehun benar2 mengatakannya.

"hhahah, aku bercanda Baekhyun-ah" sahut Sehun sambil tertawa. Baekhyun memberi deathglare pada Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun berhenti dari aktivitas ketawanya. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol dan Jongin datang lagi dengan membawa pesanan mereka, lalu memakannya di samping Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Mereka pun makan dengan santai dan diselingi sedikit candaan. 20 menit kemudian, Baekhyun dan Sehun membayar pesanannya.

"Eh, bukannya tadi kau bilang tak bawa uang ?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan uang dari kantong celananya.

"heheheh, aku hanya bercanda Sehun-ah" jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran.

"Ish, kau ini" sahut Sehun kemudian menyerahkan uangnya ke kasir untuk membayar. disusul oleh Baekhyun. setelah itu mereka berjalan keluar menuju parkiran.

"Chanyeol, Jongin, kami duluan ya" ujar Sehun sebelum keluar dari cafe tersebut.

"ne" sahut Chanyeol singkat.

"semoga ngedatenya lancar" ujar Jongin. dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya diam dan mendengus.

setelah itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun keluar menuju parkiran.

Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun naik ke motornya lalu menjalankan motornya.

"Sehun-ah, setelah ini kita mau kemana ?" tanya Baekhyun ketika di perjalanan tangannya sibuk membenarkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"langsung ke rumahku saja." jawab Sehun tetap fokus ke jalan.

"Oke" ujar Baekhyun. Setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali sampai mereka tiba di rumah Sehun.

Baekhyun pun turun dari motor Sehun dan menunggu Sehun memarkir motornya sebelum masuk ke rumah Sehun.

Ketika baru masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun, Baekhyun langsung melesat menuju dapur untuk menemui Minseok juga eommanya Sehun. Hal ini sudah biasa karena Baekhyun sering ke rumah Sehun, juga sebaliknya.

"Minseok eonnie !" seru Baekhyun memeluk Minseok dari belakang. Minseok yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh dan duduk di kursi makan.

"Baekhyun-ah, pelan2, nanti adonannya tumpah" ujar eommanya Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"mian ahjumma, hehe mian eonnie" ujar Baekhyun terkikik dan berhenti memeluk Minseok.

"kau ini datang2, langsung memelukku" ujar Minseok mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"aku kan sangat merindukan eonnie... Bogoshipo..." ujar Baekhyun seperti merengek kemudian memeluk Minseok lagi. Kali ini Minseok membalas pelukannya dan mengusap kepala yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri ini dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun-ah, berhenti memeluk noonaku, aku saja tidak pernah dipeluknya" ujar Sehun masih dengan posisinya duduk di kursi.

"ish, kau ini" ujar Baekhyun kepada Sehun dan berhenti memeluk Minseok. eomma Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

"wah, eonnie ku tambah gemuk sepertinya" ujar Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Minseok.

"nah loh, pake cubit2 segala" sahut Sehun. Minseok terkekeh sambil memasukkan bahan2 untuk membuat fla.

"kau ini. Minseok eonnie saja tidak protes" sahut Baekhyun menatap Sehun kesal.

"kalian ini, kenapa ribut sih ? Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, mending kalian bantu mendekorasi ruang tamu" ujar eomma Sehun kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"eh, memangnya akan ada acara apa ahjumma ?" tanya Baekhyun bingung mendekati eomma Sehun yang sedang mencetak adonan yang sudah dibuat Minseok.

"hari ini, eonnie mu itu akan bertunangan" jawab eomma Sehun.

"jinja ? Wah, dengan siapa eonnie ?" Baekhyun terkejut senang lalu beralih mendekati Minseok.

"dengan Jongdae hyung" sahut Sehun datar. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun, berpikir.

"oh, namja bermuka kotak itu kan ?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi berpikirnya.

"ne, benar sekali" ujar Sehun.

"eonnie, kalian sangat cocok. Aku merestui kalian" ujar Baekhyun memegangi lengan Minseok sambil tersenyum lebar.

"gomawo Baekhyun-ah" ujar Minseok mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"ya sudah Sehun, tunggu apa lagi ? ayo kita mendekorasi" ujar Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun hingga Sehun hampir terjungkal ke depan. eomma Sehun juga Minseok hanya tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut.

.

"aku tidak bisa mendekorasi Baekkie-ah" ujar Sehun ketika mereka sudah tiba di ruang tamu.

"kau harus bisa Sehun-ah, hwaiting" ujar Baekhyun semangat. Sehun mendengus.

"ayo kita mendekorasi Sehun-ah" sambung Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, tanda semangat.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana aku bisa mendekorasi, kalau begini ?" tanya Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang masih digenggam Baekhyun. Baekhyun nyengir.

"hhe, mian Sehun-ah" sahut Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Sehun.

setelah itu mereka pun mulai mendekorasi...

satu jam kemudian, mereka telah selesai mendekorasi dan istirahat dengan duduk di sofa sambil meminum jus jeruk yang sudah disediakan eomma Sehun.

"jadi, kau benar2 menyukai Chanyeol ?" tanya Sehun tiba2. Baekhyun yang sedang meneguk jus jeruknya langsung tersedak.

"kenapa kau bertanya itu ?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"aku hanya terkejut, kau itu kan susah sekali kalau mencoba menyukai seseorang" jawab Sehun, sebelum kemudian ia meminum jus jeruknya.

"entahlah" sahut Baekhyun matanya kini menerawang ke lantai rumah Sehun di hadapannya.

"aku akan bantu" ujar Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh.

"terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi..." belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Sehun memotongnya.

"kalian cocok" ujar Sehun singkat. Baekhyun bungkam beberapa saat.

"aish, sudahlah. kenapa membahas itu. aku mau pulang Sehun-ah, nanti aku ke sini pas acaranya akan dimulai." ujar Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di sofa yang lainnya.

"kau tidak mau kuantar ?" tanya Sehun beranjak dari kursinya.

"tidak perlu Sehun-ah, lagipula kau kan lelah. aku pulang sendiri saja" sahut Baekhyun memasang jaketnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"AHJUMMA, MINNIE EONNIE, BAEKKIE PULANG DULU NE, NANTI BAEKKIE KE SINI LAGI" seru Baekhyun agar terdengar oleh eomma Sehun dan Minseok di dapur.

"NE, HATI2 BAEKHYUN-AH." balas eomma Sehun dan Minseok hampir bersamaan.

"JANGAN LUPA AJAK OPPAMU JUGA" kali ini hanya Minseok yang berteriak.

"NE" sahut Baekhyun lagi.

"pai pai Sehunnie" ujar Baekhyun melambai pada Sehun ketika sudah di depan rumah Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Baekhyun. setelah Baekhyun sudah keluar dari pagar rumah Sehun. Sehun menatap kosong pagar rumahnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Stut masih merahasiakannya.

.

.

di kediaman Baekhyun juga oppa2nya...

"sepertinya Joonmyeon oppa sudah datang" ujar Baekhyun ketika memasuki halaman rumahnya dan melihat sepasang sepatu hitam tergeletak di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Baekkie pulang" ujar Baekhyun ketika masuk ke dalam rumahnya. dan tepat tebakan Baekhyun, Joonmyeon oppanya sudah pulang dan sekarang sedang menonton TV tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

"kau darimana Baekkie-ah ?" tanya Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV di hadapannya.

"dari rumah Sehunnie, membantunya mendekorasi rumah" ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"memangnya ada acara apa ?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi kali ini dia menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tanda tanya. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan menatap oppanya.

"malam ini Minseok eonnie akan bertunangan oppa" ujar Baekhyun kemudian kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"wah, hebat, aku saja belum mendapatkan yang cocok" ujar Joonmyeon.

"itu kaunya saja yang kurang pergaulan oppa, o, iya malam ini kau juga Seung oppa diundang. jadi malam ini kita berangkat bersama" ujar Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

Another place...

"Jongin-ah, memangnya benar kalau Sehun itu jadian dengan Baekhyun ?" tanya Chanyeol. saat ini mereka sedang nyantai di pinggir lapangan basket sambil meneguk air minum mereka. sehabis dari cafe tadi mereka memang memutuskan untuk bermain basket.

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu Chanyeol-ah ?" Jongin belik bertanya sambil menatap heran namja di sampingnya.

"aku hanya ingin tahu saja." sahut Chanyeol kemudian kembali meneguk airnya.

"tentu saja tidak" sahut Jongin tiba2 dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"Jinja ?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"wae ? kau menyukai Baekhyun ?" tanya Jongin mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"ani. mereka hanya terlalu dekat jadi kukira mereka pacaran" ujar Chanyeol.

"ne, kau benar" sahut Jongin. kemudian mereka diam sebentar,bergulat dengan pemikiran mereka masing2.

_'sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan namja di sampingku ini, apa jangan2...'_

_'aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan perasaanku, apa mungkin aku menyukainya ?'_

setelah keheningan cukup lama, Jongin pun membuka suara.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo pulang, harinya sudah mulai gelap" ujar Jongin seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti Chanyeol.

"ne, aku juga harus menemani hyungku ke acara pertunangannya" kata Chanyeol menaiki motornya yang di parkir tidak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"wah, kau tidak mengundangku ne ?" tanya Jongin juga menaiki motornya sendiri.

"aku lupa, hehe, datanglah malam ini jam 8. di rumah Sehun" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyalakan motornya. Jongin menampakkan ekspresi bingung 'kenapa di rumah Sehun ?' pikir Jongin.

"hyungku akan bertunangan dengan noonanya" sahut Chanyeol seakan mengerti dengan ekspresi juga pemikiran Jongin.

"oh." sahut Jongin, setelah itu dia juga menyalakan motornya dan menjalankan motor mereka bersama ke rumah masing2.

.

.

TBC...

reviewnya jangan lupa chingu...

* * *

.

mian pendek chingu, terus nggantung kayak gitu, Stut lagi nggak dapat feelnya...

oh, iya mian juga karena di sini isinya HunBaek semua, soalnya Stut pengen bikin momen Baekhyun sama yang lain sebelum berakhir dengan ChanBaek :)

.

Stut sangat berterima kasih untuk para readers yang udah review FF absurd ini, Stut merasa dihargai, meskipun nggak terlalu banyak sih. :D.


End file.
